1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to collect key structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved collect key stabilizer apparatus wherein the same permits accommodation of a plurality of collets of varying sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To insure spanning engagement with a drill chuck, traditionally a single key is inserted within the gear structure of the chuck to effect rotation of the chuck and securement of an associated drill bit and the like. Such arrangements are frequently unsatisfactory to provide adequate alignment and pressure against the collet to insure effective grasping of an associated drill bit and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth a collet key structure wherein the same provides aligned and secure engagement with an associated collet. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,195 to PURVIANCE wherein a chuck key holder utilizes pivot legs to secure a collet therewithin for alignment of an associated collet key but is unsuited for securement of a plurality of collet sizes frequently encountered in use by individuals as accordingly of limited applicability in that requirement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,732 to KURTOVICH sets forth a drill with a built in collet key wherein a housing associated with the drill collet aligns an associated collet key in a desired relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,512 to SIROKY sets forth a drill with a built in collet key mounted also within a housing portion of the collet structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,827 to HINTON sets forth a drill truck utilizing a leg member mounted selectively to overly a chuck collet to properly align and position a collet key relative to the drill chuck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,924 to FOX et al sets forth a chuck key member mounted upon a leg wherein the leg is pivotally secured relative to an associated drill and to be swung into position to align the collet key relative to the drill member chuck.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved collet key stabilizer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in adaptability of the organization to a plurality of chuck sizes and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.